marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Luke Cage (Earth-1010)/Gallery
Luke Cage.png 03_ep_31.jpg|Iron Fist and Luke Cage|link=Your UnFriendly Neighborhood (A!) 113_ep_31.png|Iron Fist and Luke Cage|link=Your UnFriendly Neighborhood (A!) 05_ep_31.jpg|Iron Fist and Luke Cage|link=Your UnFriendly Neighborhood (A!) 136_ep_31.png|Luke Cage fighting Centipede|link=Your UnFriendly Neighborhood (A!) IFLCYUFN.png|Iron Fist and Luke Cage fighting Centipede|link=Your UnFriendly Neighborhood (A!) TMSurroundedYUFN.png|link=Your UnFriendly Neighborhood (A!) FlashsGoodbyeOrNot.png|"I can't believe Flash is finally leaving to join the army..."|link=Symbiote (A!) TraineesvsVultureMidtown.png|The Heroes vs the Vulture|link=Symbiote (A!) Spider-ManandFriendsS.png|"Thank you, Spider-Man and friends!"|link=Symbiote (A!) MidtownVsGreenUltronBTV.png|Agent Venom vs Ultron GUltronVsCageBTV.png|Ultron vs Luke Cage GuardiansMidtownBTV.png|The Guardians aid the heroes DraxVsGUltronBTV.png|Drax vs Ultron Vision!BTV.png|"Stay there, heroes. Don’t you dare make a move!" VisionVsGamoraBTV.png|Vision vs Gamora GrootVsVisionBTV.png|Groot vs Vision VisionDestroyedBTV.png|Vision destroyed IFvsUltronAoU.png|Iron Fist fighting a purple Ultron UltronVsDDAoU.png|Daredevil dodging a punch MidtownHeroesSurroundedAoU.png|The Midtown Heroes surrounded DeadpoolSavesEveryone! YAY!.png|Deadpool saves everyone! YAY! HeroesForHireVsLang.png|The Heroes for Hire come face to face with Scott Lang 2319742-124.png|"You could have asked some bank for help…" 2319721-148.png SueExplainsPlanYF!.png|Invisible Woman explains her plan StanLeeInReceptionYF!.png|"Go ahead, heroes… And Excelsior!" HeroesFaceSupposedHeroesYF!.png|"Hello! Heroes!" VectorVsHeroesYF!.png|Vector vs the Heroes HulkVsVectorYF!.png|Hulk bulls through Vector's repulsion HeroesVsVectorYF!.png|The heroes vs Vector HonoraryFantasticFourYF!.png|"That’s why we want to turn you into honorary Fantastic Four members… All of you" MidtownTeensHtCaS.png 50f9bf5c88dab.jpg|The heroes face the Electros MeetMysterio.png|"Stop there, fishbowl man, and no one will get hurt!" NoSpiderSenseJIM.png|Mysterio cancelling Spider-Man's Spider-Sense MysterioVsSpider-ManJIM.png|Mysterio vs Spider-Man GiantMysterioJIM.png|"What is that?!" MysterioVsNovaHeroesVsGiantMysterioJIM.png|Mysterio vs Nova HeroesVsNovaJIM.png|The heroes vs Nova NovaVsMysterioJIM.png|Nova vs Mysterio MysterioMeltingJIM.png|"I dare you to do it… Samuel Alexander." NovaVsHeroesJIM.png|Nova knocking his friends out LCWTNVsRRhino.png|"HOW?!" vlcsnap-2013-02-22-23h10m20s240.png|"We’re here." vlcsnap-2013-02-22-23h22m47s132.png vlcsnap-2013-02-22-23h13m51s144.png|"RACE TO THE WATER!!!" vlcsnap-2013-02-22-23h36m34s217.png|"Guys, I know I’m really fast but you could’ve at least tried…" SMIFLCWTAVvsKravenLH.png|Gulyadkin protects Kraven PeterFacesS6Sinister.png|"Wow, that’s a really pathetic name!" LukeCageVsDocOckSinister.png|"You don’t mess with my classmates." CageStopsRhinoSinister.png|Luke Cage stops Rhino CageCollapsingInfrastructureSinister.png|Luke Cage destabilizing Rhino SinisterSixVsMidtownHighSchoolSinister.png|"You may have won this time, Spider-Man, but this is not over!" TankAtTheHeroesH.png|Jack O'Lantern tosses a tank at the heroes... TankStoppedH.png|...but Spider-Man stops it... TankAtTheVillainH.png|...and tosses it back at the villain. TheHoodVanishesH.png|The Hood vanishes again Blade_(Earth-1010)_vs._Nick_Fury_(Earth-1010).png|"Wait, Captain America’s WWII team?" Dracula1-A!.png|"I have a surprise for him." 1010&237-TheInitiative.png|"So, someone can take us home then?" Impurity-TheInitiative.png|"Look… Look at this… Impurity." H4HVsAntiVenom-TheInitiative.png|Luke Cage and Iron Fist vs Anti-Venom Anti-VenomVsIFLC-TheInitiative.png|Anti-Venom vs Luke Cage and Iron Fist HelpUsMrFantastic-TheInitiative.png|"We are being hunted… From both realities. This reality’s symbiotes, our reality’s villains… We need to go home." AveAtqueVale-TheInitiative.png|"If you ever need anything, Peter… Count on me. Count on us." Anti-VenomVsH4H-IATC!.png|Anti-Venom vs Daredevil, Iron Fist and Luke Cage CageVsBrock-IATC!.png|"Are you Reverse-Venom?" Tentacles-IATC!.png|"I AM ANTI-VENOM!!!" BlizzardSuitsUp-IATC!.png|"What is this mess?!" Anti-VenomVsVenom-IATC!.png|"VENOM!" HeroesVsDarkness-IATC!.png|Heroes vs Dark Avengers SymbiotesVsCage-SS.png|"GET HIM! NOW!" UpUpandAway-SS.png|Luke Cage vs Hybrid StopThereScream!-SS.png|Luke Cage stops Scream CageVsCarnage-SS.png|"Ok, now I’ve had enough…" Assemble!-Carnage05.jpg|Luke Cage charging against Carnage HybridVsCage-SS.png|"Haven’t you had enough?!" SIVsSymbiotes-SS.png|"FINALLY!" CollapsingInfrastructure-SS.png|"Come at me." SymbioticAid-SS.png|Torment and Anti-Venom arrive StraightOuttaK’un-L’un-SS.png|"Straight Outta K’un-L’un." TrashedMansion-SS.png|"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO WITH MY FATHER’S HOUSE?! WHAT DID YOU USE THE PIANO FOR?!" JenniferFindsVenom-SS.png|"Finally… I finally found you." MessageFromMr.Stark-SS.png|"I have plans for you." SIVsZzzax-FotIS.png|The Spider-Initiative vs Zzzax ZzzaxEnergyForm-FotIS.png|Zzzax in energy form LCandAVDefeatZzzax-FotIS.png|Zzzax is defeated by the Spider-Initiative ShamelessDiscussion-CU.jpg|"Everyone has a gun. No one has a father." WitnessingShameek-CU.jpg|Luke Cage sees Shameek Smith at the Harlem's Paradise LCageSpottingShades-CU.jpg|Luke Cage recognizes Shades LukeRecognizesShades-CU.png|Luke Cage recognizes Shades StayHarlemStayBlack-CU.png|"Hey, yo, my man. You know what time it is?" CageHarlemPamphlet-CU.jpg|"Stay Harlem. Stay black." CageApproaches-CU.png|"Yo… I don’t like your tone." LukeBattles-CU.png|"Show the man what you famous for." CageStrongFace-CU.png|Amos' hand breaks against Luke Cage's cheek FeelthePain-CU.jpg|Amos in pain Tumblr_mvt9ocambY1rl14rno8_1280.png|Luke Cage fights Zip's gang HoodedLuke-CU.jpg|"I’m not for hire. Not anymore. But you have my word, ma’am. I’ve got you." LukeCrispusAttucksComplex-BDiaGO.png|Luke Cage enters the Crispus Attucks Complex Who'sGonnaTakeTheWeight-BDiaGO.png|Luke Cage taunts his attackers CottonmouthsMoney-BDiaGO.png|Luke Cage finds Cottonmouth's money DannyTeachesAtChikaraDojo-BDiaGO.png|Matt and Luke visit Danny Rand at the Chikara Dojo TheDefendersInHarlemsParadise-BDiaGO.png|Daredevil, Iron Fist and Luke Cage walk into the Harlem's Paradise LukeCageVsDiamondback-BDiaGO.png|Luke Cage faces Diamondback OhNoItsPatsy!-BDiaGO.png|"Oh, no! It’s Patsy!" DiamondbackShootsCage-BDiaGO.png|Diamondback fires a Judas Bullet at Luke Cage EnthralledCage-BDiaGO.png|Purple Man enthralls Luke Cage KilgravedLuke-BDiaGO.png|Purple Man enthralls Luke Cage LukeVsJessica-BDiaGO.png|Luke Cage vs Jessica Jones IronFistVsLukeCage-BDiaGO.png|Iron Fist punches Luke Cage DannyVsLuke-BDiaGO.png|Iron Fist punches Luke Cage LukeVsDanny-BDiaGO.png|Luke Cage attacks Iron Fist LukeCagevsShotgun-BDiaGO.png|"Do what you gotta do." LukeCageHospital-BDiaGO.png|Luke Cage is taken to Metro-General Hospital JonesTempleHelp-BDiaGO.png|Claire Temple helps Luke Cage LukeRecovers-BDiaGO.png|Luke Cage recovers GetYourSTogether-CAYA.png|"The war for New York is here… So get your sh*t together." ManInTheMaskVsNobu-CAYA.png|"But there is no such thing as death." CageVsNobu-CAYA.png|"You ain’t the only one with powers." GaoVsCage-CAYA.png|"Harlem’s Protector. I have heard about you." JonesVsGao-CAYA.png|"Jesus, am I the only one left who doesn’t know karate?" EnterMoonKnight-CAYA.png|"I'm here" StickVsGao-CAYA.png|"It's already happening. You're just unable to see it." DefendersUnite-CAYA.png|The Defenders unite DefendersVsHand-CAYA.png|The Defenders vs The Hand Luke_Cage_A!_3_CAYA.png|Luke Cage defeated by Sowande MistyShield-CAYA.png|Misty Knight shields herself MistyKillsSowande-CAYA.png|Misty Knight kills Sowande MoonKnightLukeCage-CAYA.jpg|"You’d better just drop me at 110th Street. Guys in white hoods aren’t exactly welcome in Harlem." GoodLife-CAYA.png|♫ This could really be a good life, a good, good life ♫ Category:Galleries